


I Yurt You

by Kikoune



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Isolation, Yurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoune/pseuds/Kikoune
Summary: What happens when Kyoko is quarantined in a Yurt outside of Tokyo?
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Baby Don't Yurt Me





	I Yurt You

"How…?"

Kyoko groaned into her hands. How come that she is always the one falling into those situations? As if a world pandemic wasn't enough, living with two high-risk persons had lead to this self-isolated yurt life in the middle of the woods a little bit outside of Tokyo.

Lory had assured her that he wanted her to be safe but also taking this opportunity to take some fresh air out of the city. He encouraged his employees to take this situation seriously. As a member of his favourite department, and giving her situation, he organised everything. She should have known better. Oh yes… how come she is still so naive when it comes to Lorys concerns? The last few days were the happiest ones she had since… since forever.

This Yurt had everything she needed ( and some fancy stuff she could have done without - like this crazy hand shaped chair. Like who buys something like that?!). And the view... ! She had direct access to a magnificent view, a forest, a cliff, and access to the beach and the ocean! This glamping quarantine was a dream come true! Oh how much has she missed playing with the forest fairies!

But now, in front of her was Ren... begging her to let him come inside because he needed to stay there too. She didn't know how to react, not after their last conversation about their feelings. She was happy, but...but what? Not ready to let him stay inside when they both know they have feelings for each other but wouldn't act on them? But there is only one bed. Is it really only the bed thing? Is there another reason? Is she actually afraid of being alone with him in this dreamlike place for another month, maybe more? How long is this whole thing going to last? He wasn't the actual problem and deep down she knew she was happy to see him there. She actually felt deeply lonely in this paradise and she couldn't bear this loneliness anymore.

Ren's heart clenched as he saw her shoulder plummet, she was on the verge of crying. She didn't look fine, like she told him over and over again on the phone, as he was trying to stay in touch with her while this craziness was happening in the world. He opened his arms to welcome her and she buried her face into his shirt rapidly as if she was pulled naturally towards him like two magnetic poles are battling to come closer to each other. Her warmth was welcoming. He closed his eyes and his arms around her in a heartbeat and felt whole again. This is where he was supposed to be. This felt right. He would be here for her, because they needed each other to stay safe in those crazy times.

"How did you know I needed you here?", was all she could muster to whisper into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out the other SB Yurt-challenge fics on AkisMusicBox's AO3 page!


End file.
